To Love a Teammate
by rye-chan
Summary: Adam realizes he's in love with Charlie who likes Linda- Adam gets depressed & his best friend notices & confronts him about it- Adam finally admits how he feels about Charlie but thinks he doesn't have a chance with him- A single kiss leads to a dream...


To Love a Teammate

Chapter One:

Realizations Suck

(when you don't know what to do with them)

After a tense but fun training session with the Ducks, Adam was changing back into his day's clothes when he saw Charlie Conway come out of the showers with a towel around his waist. Adam found he couldn't look away as he watched his teammate dress, somehow managing to keep the towel from falling down while pulling on his boxers. That ability left Adam feeling rather irked and realized he shouldn't be wanting the towel to fall down in the first place.

With a blush of embarrassment in place, Adam quickly grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room. While walking in the cool night air, heading back to the dorms, the sixteen year old thought about his first day as a Duck and how Charlie was the only one who openly welcomed him after being a former member of the Hawks. It was a relief to hear those words of welcome but they quickly came crashing down when they were interrupted by another, more irate Duck.

However, that animosity from the rest of the Ducks didn't last long after he scored a goal against his former team and got hurt in the process. After that, everyone was on his side, especially Charlie. At first, Banks was happy to have the brunette for a friend and loved hanging out with him. After a while though, things began to change.

Adam would think about Charlie practically all day and couldn't concentrate on practice or anything else. He tried going for walks to clear his head but everywhere in town had some connection to his teammate. He tried rollerblading, trying to focus on his speed to get faster but he just wound up wishing his friend was there with him. It wasn't long before Banks realized he was in love with Charlie Conway.

A few days after this realization though, another one reared it's ugly head; he couldn't do anything about his feelings. He knew Charlie wasn't into guys but neither was he; he was a Charlie-sexual, that's all. Also, what made things even more difficult was the fact Conway had a thing for Linda, a fellow student at Eden Hall. The realization that Charlie would never be within his reach sucked the most.

With that last realization, Adam sank into a denied depression. He gave up on focusing on school, his friends, hockey, and even Charlie. When his teammates and friends approached him about this sudden and unexplained change in his behavior, he would simply smile emptily and say nothing was wrong, that he wasn't upset about anything. Finally, Conway took the initiative and convinced Banks to go with him for a walk a week after Adam's depression began. He was reluctant at first, wanting to avoid being alone with the source of his feelings, but he could never refuse Charlie of anything for long.

The two walked around the entirety of the dorms and school, through the park two blocks away, through town, and finally back to the park before the subject that Conway wanted to discuss was brought up. Banks knew it was coming but once again attempted to assure Charlie, and himself now, that everything was fine. The brunette, however, wasn't buying it. Only after the two friends sat down on a park bench as the sun began to set did Charlie press Adam harder for the truth.

"You know I'm your friend, right?" Conway asked suddenly after almost ten minutes of silence, both watching the sky change from light blue to the fading colors of the sun. The question seemed odd to the other teen but answered anyway.

"Yeah, I know that." Banks responded in a morose way. His tone instantly alerted the brunette and his worry increased.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Charlie pressed as he turned his intense blue gaze onto his friend. Adam made the mistake of looking into those worry and concern filled blue eyes and knew instantly he wouldn't be able to keep lying to the brunette…or himself.

"It's…I mean I…" Banks attempted to explain but flashes of seeing Conway with that Linda girl made him hesitate. He found he could no longer look at Charlie and sighed sadly as he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. That action only drove the brunette's worry to a higher level.

"Adam-" Charlie began but was interrupted with a shocking confession.

"I think I'm gay.." Adam said quietly, sadly.

"Wh-what?" Conway asked before forcing the shock down some, "Are you sure?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure." Banks answered as he stared at the ground, his arms resting on his legs while his hands dangled in front of his knees, "All I know is I can't stop thinking about…someone and that person is a guy."

Charlie could feel the confusion and sorrow coming off of Adam and felt lost. He had no idea how to help his friend with this problem but knew he had to do something. As the two sat in silence again, Conway was trying to come up with a plan to figure out if Banks really was into guys. However, Charlie was pulled from his thoughts when the other teen suddenly stood up and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going, Adam?" Charlie asked as he went after his friend.

"I'm going back to the dorm." Banks answered sadly as he continued on, his sorrowful gaze fixed on the path before him.

"Look, it's not a big deal if you're gay. Really, it's not. But if you're as unsure as you think you are then all you have to do is kiss another guy, right?" Conway rushed out as he kept up with Adam's fast pace.

"What?" The amber-brown haired teen asked in surprise as he halted his movements and stared at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"Come on, you heard me. All you have to do to know for sure is kiss a guy." the brunette repeated in a confident tone and reassuring smile. Banks closed his blue eyes and sighed before opening them again and looking up at the ever darkening sky.

"That won't do anything, Charlie." Adam stated as he watched some stars begin to appear.

"Why not?" Conway asked stubbornly as he watched his friend and teammate stare at the star dotted sky.

"It's…complicated." Banks answered slowly as he finally looked back at the other teen. He felt his heart skip a beat when he looked into Charlie's eyes, the reflection of the moon making them shine like sapphire. In fact, the moon made Conway look like an angel disguised as a caring, kind hearted, and thoughtful teen. The same teen who unknowingly stole his heart

"What's so complicated about it?" the brunette asked in an irritated way as he crossed his arms over his chest, effectively interrupting the other teen's silent admiration. It was then Banks realized he couldn't keep his feelings hidden, or buried, forever.

Slowly, Adam moved closer to Charlie until he was almost nose to nose with the slightly shorter teen. He noticed his friend didn't tense but looked a little nervous at his sudden closeness. He then brought his right hand up and gently cupped Conway's left cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb after. The tender touches left the brunette speechless and made him blush as he stared into his friend's, suddenly entrapping, gaze.

"This is what's so complicated…" Adam said and leaned forward. He claimed Charlie's lips with a soft, chaste kiss that left him wanting so much more as his heart raced. Without realizing what he was doing, Banks slid his tongue across Conway's lips, asking for a little more. It took a few seconds, but warm lips eventually parted and Adam slid his tongue into the once forbidden oral warmth.

As Banks explored Conway's mouth, memorizing every nook and cranny, in case he never got another chance to do so, he felt a touch brush against his wandering appendage. He felt his heart skip happily as Charlie kissed him back, their tongues coming together in a sensual, massaging way. It was incredible to be kissing his secret love and even more so when he felt shaking hands grip onto his shirt and pull him closer. He never in his wildest dreams thought he'd ever get the chance to kiss Charlie like he was but all good things had to come to an end sometime.

When a mental flash of Charlie and Linda exploded in his mind again, Adam broke their kiss and stumbled back, his face flushed as he panted slightly. He saw Charlie giving him a bewildered look but all he could do was think about that haunting image. As he stared at Conway, he thought about what to do and only one thing came to mind: run.

"I'm sorry." Adam said in a voice just above a whisper before turning around, intent on escaping.

"Wait!" Charlie said suddenly, sensing his teammate's need to get away, "Did that answer your uncertainty? Do you know for sure now?" Conway questioned in an unsteady voice.

"…I told you, Charlie, it's more complicated than that…" Adam responded as he turned back to face the object of his love. The gaze that landed on Charlie made his heart both stop and speed up at a shocking rate as all the air in his lungs seemed to completely vanish. The feeling lasted for so long that he completely lost track of how long it went on for but the next thing that happened had an even greater affect.

As Adam's gaze penetrated every part of Charlie's being, he thought of what to say. He was afraid of what his love's reaction would be but knew he could no longer keep it from him. He hated his inability to lie to the person he loved and cared about most, damned it to the deepest reaches of hell, but it didn't matter. The fact was he couldn't change it and now his entire world might collapse and die because of it. So, with his heart racing, Banks finally admitted what he was hiding from the world.

"I don't like guys as a whole, Charlie. I've checked out so many, even talked to a few, but I never felt anything toward any of them. I just fell in love with someone who happens to be a guy." Adam explained as he kept his eyes locked on the confused blue sapphires that were Charlie's, "I fell in love with you."

With those words finally set free, Adam turned from a stunned Charlie and walked away. Conway was left watching his friend and teammate disappear into the night as those words slowly sank in. He knew Banks was hiding something the whole time but what he thought it may have been wasn't even close.

Feeling overwhelmed, Charlie meandered back to the dorms in a distracted manner. When he arrived in his room, it was well after midnight but he didn't notice the time. His thoughts were too focused on Adam, Adam's confession, and Adam's kiss that thoroughly blew his mind. It was a shocking realization that even thinking about the kiss made his entire body quiver.

"What do I do?" Conway asked himself in a whisper as he fell back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He now knew what Adam went through before he confessed because now, he couldn't focus on anything but Banks. As the darkness surrounded him in his single dorm room, Charlie kept trying to figure out what to do about his friend. With a shaky breath, the brunette turned onto his side and closed his eyes, his final thoughts being of Adam before sleep took him.

Charlie awoke to the irritating beeping of his alarm clock and practically ripped the clock from the wall to shut it up. He was rather aggravated to be woken up so suddenly, especially with the dream he had been having of him and Adam. After he woke up a little more though, Conway realized he shouldn't have been enjoying that dream at all. However, everything that happened kept running through his head and his body was _tingling_ from it. He knew the kisses, caresses, licking, sucking, and penetration weren't real but his body felt like it was on fire all the same.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Charlie asked himself as he sat up, a shiver dancing through his aroused being.

When he looked down at his lap moments later, the brunette was stupefied to see he had quite an erection. He had never been so hard in his life and it almost hurt as he got out of bed and walked, a bit awkwardly, to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the tiled floor beside the door, and stared at himself in the full-body mirror. He was amazed by how alive his cock looked and couldn't keep his mouth from hanging open in shock.

Charlie gulped as he slowly reached for his erection with his right hand and wrapped his fingers around the throbbing appendage. With just that one touch, Conway's knees buckled and he almost fell to the floor as unimaginable pleasure raced through his body. Leaning against the wall now for support, the brunette slid down to the floor until he was sitting down on the fuzzy navy blue area rug between the shower and toilet. He was amazed that he was actually panting and shaking just from that one simple touch.

Nervously, Charlie turned around to look at his reflection in the full-body mirror. He saw his face was flushed and his eyes were shining with a want and need that he had never seen before. Again, his blue eyes traveled down to his erection and felt his mouth go dry. With his heart racing, Conway reached down once more as he closed his eyes. Instantly his dream came to the forefront of his mind and instead of his hand being on his dick, it was Adam's.

Blue eyes snapped open as a lithe body shook with need. As he panted, the brunette started to move his hand up and down his shaft and his whole body quaked at the sensations running through it. Without realizing it, Charlie closed his eyes again and once more Adam was there, behind him, imitating his own hand's movements. As the brunette continued, he started moaning out Adam's name repeatedly as the pressure in his erection built even further. He knew the image was fake but that didn't lessen the pleasure he was feeling and kept all of his attention focused on keeping it going this time.

As Conway continued his solo activities, he didn't hear a knock on his dormitory door. His visitor waited for an answer but didn't receive one so he tried again. There was still no answer so he figured the brunette wasn't there. Just when the visitor made to leave, he heard a muffled groan and became worried. He knocked again, more urgently, and waited but still nothing happened. When another groan was heard, the visitor forgot about waiting and let himself in.

"Charlie?" The amber-brown haired visitor called uncertainly as he looked around the brunette's empty room. When he heard yet another groan, he turned toward the bathroom and saw the door was halfway open. He moved toward the bathroom slowly, afraid of what he might find. When he got to the door and looked in, he felt his mouth fall open in shock and his dick harden almost instantaneously.

Charlie had gotten bored with just touching his rock hard cock and brought his other hand up to his mouth. He licked his fingers sensuously, one by one, before sucking on three of them at once. When he thought his fingers were all coated enough, he brought his left hand behind him and, using his index finger, started circling his puckered whole. After going around a few times, that single digit was pushed into that tight hole and began pushing and prodding the muscles inside.

The feeling left Conway gasping and moaning Adam's name, especially when he was picturing Adam doing it. When the brunette's unknown visitor heard him moan out Adam's name, begging for more, he almost came right there. As he watched Charlie continue to jerk himself off and insert a second finger inside his entrance, the blue eyed teen could no longer hold himself back. He practically ripped his clothes off as he walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Charlie…" Adam breathed out as he knelt behind his love. His unexpected voice finally snapped the brunette out of his activities and realized, a little too late, that he was no longer alone.

"…Adam…" Charlie whispered out as his face heated up in embarrassment and humiliation instead of arousal as he looked at the other teen in the mirror. He was hoping he was just hallucinating, like before, but when he felt a warm body press up against his back, he knew otherwise. Just when Conway was about to panic, he felt a warm hand that wasn't his own wrap around his erection. At that touch, all thought ceased and Charlie simply watched Adam jerk him off.

Watching became very difficult to focus on after that wonderful hand of Banks' sped up but Conway was determined. Unfortunately, the activity didn't last long and with a vocal cry, Charlie came hard into Adam's awaiting hand. The burst of pleasure left the brunette almost limp in the other's arms as he panted and shook from the pure intensity of his climax. However, that was hardly the end of it because Conway felt an extremely hard cock against his lower back and that made him aroused all over again.

Adam so wanted to fuck Charlie as soon as he came but knew other things need to be done before that could happen. He took to kissing and sucking the brunette's neck as he moved his come soaked hand to his own erection, coating it as thoroughly as possible. When he felt Conway push back against him, he almost lost control but reined himself in. Banks took to sucking and biting the crook of Charlie's neck as he started rubbing his dick and balls, successfully getting his love hard all over again. All the while, Conway was rubbing his body against Adam's and eventually pulled Banks into a kiss that drove them both over the edge.

As they kissed, Adam positioned his dick at Charlie's entrance and finally pushed in. The most amazing heat and tightness engulfed his cock and he almost came right there. He had to stop everything he was doing to get himself back under control but that didn't last for long. Conway didn't want to wait anymore, especially not after his dream became real, and started moving his hips up and down.

To keep balanced though, the brunette placed his hands on either side of the mirror and was stunned at the sight he saw. There he was on his knees, flushed and panting, with Adam behind him on his knees also flushed with arousal. Then his gaze focused in on his gyrating hips and felt himself grow even harder as he watched and felt Adam's dick move in and out of him.

"Fuck, Adam…" Charlie moaned out, catching his lover's attention who had previously been sucking the spot he had bitten. When the amber-brown haired teen looked up he was momentarily stunned and stopped his thrusting movements. He was mesmerized by the image in the mirror. He thought Charlie was beautiful before but now, with his hair messed up, his body glistening with sweat, his kiss abused lips, and his eyes glazed over with pleasure, he was absolutely gorgeous and the brunette thought the same thing about him.

With a renewed vigor, Adam began slamming into the lithe body in front of him, making Charlie yell in pleasure as he hit his sweet spot. With every fast and hard thrust forward, Banks hit Conway's special spot and kept it up until both could no longer take it. As Adam hit Charlie's spot once more, the brunette gasped out his lover's name and came on the mirror, wall, and floor as his rectal muscles tightened.

When Adam felt that tightening around his cock, he felt his release break free like a raging waterfall and filled Charlie with his liquid warmth. Even after he had completely emptied himself inside his love, Banks rode out his orgasm until he collapsed to the floor with Conway beneath him. The two were panting for air as they rearranged themselves on the floor to lay beside each other, half on the rug, half on the cool tile floor.

The coldness is what eventually shocked Charlie back to his normal, un-aroused self and he sat up, wincing slightly as his rear end began to ache. He looked over at Adam, who had his eyes shut, as he rested on the floor. Conway was unsure of how he felt about having sex with Banks, especially since he never thought about him as more than a friend. However, he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it was to have Adam inside him or how unbelievable it felt when he came inside him and making the brunette come a second time from it.

With a sigh, Charlie pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms. He was beyond confused and didn't know what to do to fix the situation he put himself in. While Conway was lost in thought, Banks finally opened his eyes to see his love looking upset. Worried, Adam sat up and moved close beside Charlie. He put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and felt him shivering lightly.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Adam asked gently, fearing the answer he would get.

"I…I don't know." Charlie answered honestly as he looked at his friend. He looked so lost and confused and it hurt Banks to see him like that.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as he gently wiped Charlie's sweat slicked hair from his face.

"It…I don't…I mean I'm not…" Charlie tried to explain but everything he thought about saying sounded like a major rejection. With a sigh, he looked away from Banks and stared at the swirling colors of the marble-like tiles.

Adam understood what his love was trying to say but at the same time he wanted to hang on to him. After being able to have him, be one with him, he wouldn't be able to just go back to being friends and act like nothing happened. He also didn't want to pressure Charlie into anything that he didn't want or wasn't ready for. With a sweet smile, Banks pulled Conway into his arms.

"Don't worry, its okay." Adam said quietly as he stroked Charlie's cheek softly. He then kissed the brunette on his forehead and held him close. Conway wrapped his own arms around Banks' waist and closed his eyes, surprisingly content. As he listened to Adam's heartbeat, Charlie began to doze off until he finally fell asleep, their previous activities tiring him out.

Banks cleaned the both of them off before carrying Conway to bed. He carefully laid him down and covered him up before returning to the bathroom for his abandoned clothes and shoes. He managed to pull on his boxers and black sweat pants that had the Duck's emblem on the left hip before he heard the brunette call his name in uncertainty. He left the bathroom immediately and walked over to Charlie, who was now sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked in concern as he watched his love's face change from timid to nervous.

"It's nothing." Charlie answered as he looked away from Adam to stare at his blue, gray, and black striped blanket.

"Come on, Charlie. I know you better then that. Tell me what's going on." Banks pleaded as he sat in front of Conway. The brunette looked up at his friend with a reluctant expression before responding.

"I just…last night I had a dream…about us…" Charlie began hesitantly and Adam knew immediately what his dream was about, "When I woke up, I was…"

"Disturbed." Adam said in a half joking, half fearful way. Conway smiled uncertainly at the bad joke.

"No, I wasn't disturbed...although I like their music but that's beside the point. When I woke up, and remembered my dream, I was…breathless." Charlie explained and frowned slightly at his word choice, "Then, when I went into my bathroom and saw my…well, you know…I was shocked. My body knew what it wanted before I did, I guess." Conway finished as he looked up and locked his eyes on his friend.

Adam couldn't help but feel hopeful at Charlie's last words as his heart began to beat faster. He bit his lower lip in thought as he continuously stared at his love, wondering if he should make a move or let him go. However, when the thought of letting him go kept rearing up, so did an image of Linda and he quickly changed his mind. Why should he let someone else have Charlie before he had a chance to have him, and maybe keep him?

With his mind made up, Banks slowly leaned forward and claimed Conway's soft lips once again. He pulled back seconds later and waited for the brunette to do something, give him a signal of whether or not he wanted to continue. When Charlie closed the distance between them this time, Adam knew he officially had his chance and he wasn't about to lose this one opportunity.

As he continued kissing the brunette softly, he again slid his tongue out across smooth lips asking for permission. Charlie allowed him in almost instantly and their kiss went from slow and careful to passionate and needing. As their kiss changed, so did the rest of them but much more gracefully. Conway brought his arms up and slid his hands up Adam's toned arms, over his shoulders, up his neck, and to the back of his head where he gently pulled him forward until they were lying down.

Banks then carefully removed the blanket and sheet that covered his love's body until the only barrier between them were his pants and boxers. Once Conway's body was free of any cover, but his partner's body, the amber-brown haired teen started touching and stroking every inch of skin he could reach. He was amazed with how soft Charlie's skin was and couldn't stop his wandering touch, which was made even harder to stop when the brunette moaned his approval of the tender touches.

However, Charlie eventually wanted to feel skin against skin, on all parts of his body, and slid his hands sensually down Adam's back. When he reached the waistband of Adam's pants, Conway teasingly slid them down so slow that Banks got frustrated and pulled away, removing his pants and boxers himself and throwing them to the floor. His action had Charlie grinning in amusement before he swooped down on him and ground their lower regions together as he kissed him deeply.

Things quickly heated up again and, within minutes, Adam was once again penetrating that overwhelmingly amazing heat that was Charlie. As he thrusted in and out of his lover at a slow and steady pace, Adam felt Charlie wrap his legs around his waist, tight. He could feel his lover pushing him in even deeper and got all the more hard because of it. He sped up his motions a little more until neither of them could continue their kiss.

As they panted and moaned out each other's name, they could feel their climax building higher and higher. Only when Adam hit Charlie's sweet spot did his brunette finally explode, his seed spilling out on their abdominals. Once again, Banks felt that wondrous tightening around his manhood and gave in to the mind blowing pleasure, filling his lover with his own seed a second time.

As the two came down from their passionate high, Adam wrapped his arms tight around Charlie and held him close as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. Conway was holding onto Banks as well but only tightened his embrace when he realized that Adam was, and always would be, his no matter what happens between them. With that reassuring thought in mind, the brunette smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's head.

Adam looked up at Charlie, when he felt a kiss on his head, in surprise. What he saw was his love's beautiful, genuine smile and he couldn't help but return it with his own. Moments later, Banks leaned down and kissed his love deeply, trying to show just how much he loved him. Conway understood completely and kissed him back with all he had in response to his unspoken confession. Only when they broke their passionate kiss, did Adam get say how he felt without the running away part this time.

"I love you, Charlie." Banks said with a warm smile as he rested his forehead against the brunette's.

"Well, that's good because I think I'm falling for you." Conway responded with a chuckle before he kissed Adam one more time.


End file.
